Stay With Me
by neil-the star of dawn
Summary: "Without you you I am incomplete...you rule my heart and my mind...that's why I need you to stay with me..." "no one can break us apart...if you stay with me, I'm complete." Shun and alice are married but can their story have happy ever after ending...


It wasn't night yet..but it wasn't dusk anymore either, it was one of those times when the sky could be called god's canvas, on which he painted with all the colures known to man. It was but of course very beautiful..and as the world famous ventus brawler drove through the gates of his house which sheltered his family ,his hard core super ninja grandpa and his extremely sweet and beautiful wife, his thoughts began to roam around his wife.

As he pulled his car and parked it in his garage, he began reminiscing about the times he had with his wife, before their marriage..she, a darkus brawler, kind hearted, generous and the biggest gift anyone could ask for. Their life was not perfect, they had fights, some little, some big, some sadness and yet they were always together.

"Alice I'm home!" the ventus brawler called out.

"shun.." his grandpa answered, " Alice isn't back yet, she called to inform that she'll be a little late….she told me that she'd already told you"

"Oh yeah! Sorry , guess I forgot" he replied. Shun's grandpa smiled as an answer.

It's true that Shun was his grandpa and all, but even shun had no right to speak bad about his grandpa's grand-daughter in law. Guess, Alice's charm worked on him too. but then who wouldn't fall for that smiling angelic face?

"guys…I'm so sorry, I'm late" through the door came the angel who lighted their house up. "the kids were holding onto my skirt"

Yes, Alice Gehabich Kazami, the grand-daughter of the world famous scientist Michael Gehabich, wife of the world famous ventus brawler Shun Kazami..also added to that, a loved professor who taught and did research on bakugan technology.

"no, its absolutely fine, Alice" shun's grandpa assured her.

"yeah…even I forgot about that" shun joined his grandpa. which was a 'word filled' sign of repressed emotions of just taking her in his arms and kissing her to no extent right there.

"okay then,..I'll just freshen up and then I'll fix something for dinner" she said and went upstairs to their room.

" yeah, me too " shun said and followed Alice to his room.

When he opened the door, he saw Alice taking off her jacket and slowly stretching, of course she had her shirt on. Shun quietly neared her and snaked his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"Shun!what are you doing?" she asked

"punishing you! You're late!" he replied still holding onto her.

"hello, who forgot about my call? and you, said it was okay, downstairs!" she stated slowly turning to face him.

"I know, that was then, but now I'm angry at you, convince me!" he said slowly smiling.

"Convince you?" she coiled her arms around his neck "hmm..now how do I do that?" she asked slowly, naughtiness evident in her tone.

"you know, there are always ways" he said as he slowly began to kiss her forehead, her eyes her nose, Alice giggled as he made his way towards her neck..

" Alice! Have you freshened up yet?" grandpa called out.

"uh..no..not yet, grandpa!" she yelled back. Shun groaned.

"you know, my dear husband, I think I've got just the idea to convince you!" she smiled.

"and what is that?" he said growing interested.

Alice pulled him by his tie and made her way towards their bathroom.

'mmm..food tastes delicious, Alice " grandpa complemented.

"really! thankyou so much, I was actually beginning to worry, it's a new recipe"

"Alice! Remember that new project I told you about?" shun asked.

"the one on interspace developing programme?." Alice clarified.

"yeah, we are thinking we could do it from a scientific point of view"

"what? I mean I didn't get it, meaning I didn't understand it." Grandpa said.

"me too" Alice joined.

"actually. Even I don't have an idea about what I'm talking about…Dan said it…I just thought, since you are a scientist, you might.. you know, know about it!" shun answered their confusion.

"well, normally when people say 'scientific point of view', they mean to look at something practically ….but you just said that, Dan said this..so considering him I don't think, he meant that" Alice answered a little amused.

"yeah, that's true…he'll be the last person on the planet, if I wanted to guess someone practical" shun smiled.

"Dan? as in the kuso kid?" grandpa intervened.

"yeah!" both replied in unison though calmly.

" if it's him, I doubt he even knows the meaning of being practical, judging his character." Grandpa said and smiled to which both Alice and shun joined.

The rays of the sun were literally shaking her awake from her slumber and as Alice fluttered her eyes open ,she found herself and her husband completely bare, obviously they had a passionate night yesterday. Alice, slowly as not to wake shun, tried to get up when she felt a strong grip on her arm.

" I'm so sorry if I woke you" she whispered to the eye closed, half sleeping figure lying next to her. "I'll just make coffee". And she tried to loosen the grip, only to be laid back on the bed.

"shun! I need to get up!" Alice sternly whispered.

" common Alice, its Sunday"

"I thought you had ninja classes to teach" she countered.

"canceled it" he replied it half sleepily.

"grandpa…" she started

"at Mrs. Carlas" he finished.

"wait..why did you cancel your ninja classes?" Alice half whispered.

"felt like spending some time with my wife" shun who was now fully awake replied.

"and grand pa?"

"well, he said he wanted a massage and who's better than Mrs. Carlas? And lets just say that Mrs. Carlas is really fond of me and wanted to help me out as much as possible" he explained.

"is this really the same shun I fell in love with, 4 years ago? I mean I see two different people" Alice said impressed.

"well which one do you like?" he came closer.

"you really wanna know Mr. Kazami?" and she filled the gap between them by locking her lips with his. " did you get the answer" she asked pulling away.

"um…not really!" he said as a matter of factly" you see, I was'nt really concentrating…but I'm pretty sure if I get it one more time, I'll figure it out" he completed as he came closer to her.

"dream on ninjaboy!" she replied pushing him away and reaching for her night gown.

After that, Alice brushed her teeth and took a shower...she chose to wear lavender shirt and a pair of white shorts, in which she inserted her shirt and decided to tie her hair into a loose ponytail, as she had to cook breakfast.

But when she came downstairs, she found that breakfast has already been served on the table, and quite impressively…

"so did my beautiful wife like the surprise?" shun said as he coiled his arms around her waist and snuggled closer from behind.

"It'll do" Alice said as a matter-of-factly

"well then what are you waiting for lets dig in…" shun said, and pulled her to the table.

The couple sat down and had their breakfast, only then did Alice notice, shun looked really handsome today, in a black shirt , with two of the top buttons opened, and his usual, dark blue pants….sometimes Alice herself wondered, what was in her that made, a guy like shun fall for her…

" hello..earth to Alice" shun woke her up from her day-thoughts.

"huh"

"what were you thinking?" shun asked.

"nothing much, the usual things" she said coolly.

" , you know Alice..I've been noticing..Dan's been acting a lot weird lately, I mean...as if he's not himself…I mean just think about it, Dan, of all the people wanted to develop the interspace programme, from a 'scientific point of view'..it doesn't make sense"

"Dan and Runo had a fight…." Alice replied calmly.

"what?" shun asked

"Dan and Runo had a fight…" she repeated. "maybe that's the reason, they're not even talking to each other..runo called me yesterday."

" so you think that's it"

"maybe, I mean….from how she said it, it sounded pretty serious." Alice replied.

"how come Dan didn't tell me about it?.." shun wondered "any way…what was the fight about?"

"it came like the usual…but then dan took another route…he told her that he'd rather live without her…because she's a pain…or something!"

"Dan said that? Unbelievable….let me took talk to that idiot…..I'll tell him" shun growled.

"maybe that's why he never told you….he knew you'd kill him instantly." Alice smiled.

"of course I would…I mean which man does that? Runo waited for him like forever…he owes her" shun reasoned.

"Anyway who's this Miranda?" Alice asked her husband.

"the new receptionist? Why?"he replied honestly.

"no reason..runo said that this girl's been calling Dan and texting him for the last couple of days.." Alice began her reply

" Runo doubting him?"shun asked.

"I don't know." she replied…"anyway other than the super impressive breakfast? What else do you have in store for me?"

"you really wanna know?"he asked snuggling close to her..

"hmm now that I think I about it" she said tapping her fingers on her chin "not really!" she finished pushing him off of her and slowly running away.

"why you?" he exclaimed and ran behind her..and instantly knew that this would be the best Sunday ever!


End file.
